


Arkham's Finest

by dove29



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dove29/pseuds/dove29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of poems about the best of Batman's Rogues Gallery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Penguin

You know your strengths:  
business savvy,  
refined taste

Top hat, monocle, umbrella,  
machine gun hidden in the stand,  
a respectable gentleman of society

You know your weaknesses:  
comical appearance,  
nonthreatening physique

But living well is the best revenge


	2. Two-Face

Once a friend, now a foe

His suppressed dark side,  
hate and rage,  
brought to the surface

His emotional wounds  
now physical scars

He is of two minds,  
his actions chosen  
with the flip of a coin:

Heads or heads


	3. Catwoman

How many lives does she have?

Animal rights activist,  
or morally ambiguous thief,  
which do you love more?

She tried to give up her mask,  
but felt caged, alienated

So she leapt out into  
the night once more,  
the Feline Fatale to  
your Caped Crusader


	4. Mr. Freeze

A heart of ice,  
numb to others' pain

A cryogenic love,  
his frozen angel

Isolation,  
desperation

The cure, once found,  
leads to separation

He desires emotion, love  
but can only feel sub-zero


	5. Riddler

Riddle me this

Why do you leave clues,  
if you want to succeed?

Why do you cheat,  
when you're smart enough  
to play fair?

You are an enygma,  
so why do you seek and  
not hide from your downfall?

Now there's a riddle for you


	6. Poison Ivy

No one ever gave her roses

Vines entwine her legs,  
her arms

Leaves adorn her chest,  
her waist

Thorns prick her verdant skin,  
crimson blood blooming

Petals blossom in her palms

No one ever gave her roses,  
so she grew her own


	7. Joker

It could just be another of his lies

Except that you witnessed it,  
his change, when he emerged  
with a smile on his face

A criminal the criminals fear,  
not even a harlequin romance  
can tame the Clown Prince of Crime

His world is not complete without you,  
to torment, to try to stop his  
solitary mission against sanity


End file.
